Pεяsσиαlιd Dιsтιитα sαsυsαкυ
by camii-ssk
Summary: a los 15 años el padre de sakura muere y su madre keda en coma ella se va a vivir con sus padrinos el sñr Uchiha y la sñr Uchiha y sus 2 hijos sasuke y naruto este ultimo no de sangre pero es considerado un Uchiha ¿k pasara cuando estos se conoscan? entre
1. Chapter 1

sakura estaba en una silla de el hospital abrazando sus piernas y undiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas como no si se le acaba de venir su mundo abajo

sakura:porque ..porque ..-decia mientras sollozaba -porque tenia que pasar esto

ella con solo 15 años acaba de enterarse que su padre murio y su mama esta entre la vida y la muerte cuando derepente siente una mano en su hombro

¿?:tranquila sakura cuando nos enteramos fugaku y yo vinimos enseguida y te queremos decir que no estas sola en esto nos tienes a nosotros

sakura poco a poco fu levantando la cara y vio a sus padrinos mikoto con una sonrisa pero se le notaba que habia llorado

fugaku:sakura ,eres nuestra aijada y te queremos por eso queremos que te vallas a vivir con nosotros

sakura:yo yo no se que decir-dijo mirando asia otro lado aun llorando en silencio

mikoto:bueno ,eso lo hablaremos despues por que hay viene el doctor

sakura:como esta??-pregunto desesperada al doctor

doctor:ella esta viva

mikoto:gracias al cielo!!

doctor:pero esta en coma

a sakura le dio un vuelco al corazon y intento sonar tranquila aunque se le salian las lagrimas y apretaba los puños

sakura:puedo verla?

doctor:no creo que sea posible .lo mejor seria que ella descansara y ustedes tambien

fugaku:claro mañana vendremos a verla

mikoto:sakura,hija,vendras con nosotros a vivir mientras tu mama este asi ok'

sakura:ok muchas gracias-yb se tiro a los brazos de su madrina

sakura lo unico que pensaba era que estaba sola pero como si mikoto le leyera los pensamiento le dijo

mikoto:tranquila no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros

sakura:muchas gracias

se subieron a un auto muy lujoso ella solo conocia a mikoto y fugaku sabia que tenia dos hijos de su edad y otro mayor pero nunca los habia visto tambien sabia ellos tenian dinero pero cuando llegaron a casa no penso que tanto por era "la casa" mejor dicho mansion se bajaron del auto y mikoto le dijo que mandaria a un empleado a buscar sus cosas sakura solo asintio

cuando entraron a la casa sakura supo que era mejor por dentro

mikoto:eh sakura yo tengo 3 hijos pero uno ya no vive aqui el es Itachi el mayor ,los otros tienen tu misma edad 15 años Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

a Sakura le extraño que tubiera un apellido distinto y mikoto se dio cuenta

mikoto:naruto no es mi hijo de sangre es mi sobrino pero cuando sus padres murieron yo me encargue de ellos y es como mi hijo

sakura:ahh

mikoto:ahora ellos no estan fueron a una fiesta pero mañana los conoceras y no se si te importa que cuando terminen las vacaciones de verano estes con ellos en el mismo colegio

sakura:claro que no me importa ^^-dijo dando su primera sonrisa desde paso eso a sus papas

mikoto:por que no vas a descansar a sido un dia muy agobiante para ti te mostrare tu avitrasion

subieron por unas grandes escaleras y fue hasta una pieza que al habrirla era todo color rosa le gusto mucho a sakura ya que era de su estilo

mikoto:la verdad siempre quise tener una hija por eso tenia esta habitacion que ahora sera para ti

sakura:de verdad muchas gracias yo no se lo que habria hecho si ustedes no me ubieran acompañado

mikoto:no tienes por que agradecer pero sera mejor que descances

sakura:esta bien xaoo

mikoto:buenas noche dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitacion

sakura:ahh-dio un suspiro habia sido unn dia bastante triste

no habia podido ndormir en un par de horas hasta que escucho dos voces masculinas cantando (adivinen quienesXD)

habrio la puerta lentamente y vio a un chico rubio y a otro pelinegro con reflejos azules

sakura:pensando:mamamia ese chico es el mas guapo que aya visto en mi vida iner:y que lo digas creo que me enamore -sakura se sonrojo bastante pero vio que mikoto salia de su habitacion con una bata mirando con cara ¬¬ sin decir nada

naruto:-venian abrazado de sasuke y sasuke de el tambaleandose de lo borrachos que venian -no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que hip me contenga hip

sasuke:cantas pesimpo dobe hip es asi hip no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me contenga pero sigo siendo el rey-dijo golpeandose el pecho

naruto:vo cantai pero teme hip

sasuke:como me dijiste dobe

naruto:te dije teme

sasuke:dobe

naruto:teme

sasuke:dobe

naruto:teme

sasuke:usuratonkashi

naruto:ahh no baka

sakura se reia por lo bajo y tenia una gotita en la cabeza mientras que mikoto tenia varias venitas en la cabeza

mikoto:YA BASTA HASTA CUANDO SIGUEN LLEGANDO A ESTA HORA Y QUE NO VEN QUE SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA

sakura penso que se le habia pasao un poquito el tiempo

narusasu:O.O-

sasuke:mamama yo este es que tuvimos un problema x por eso llegamos tarde

naruto:si si eso mama tubimos un preoblema

mikoto:SIEMPRE SALENM CON LO MISMO LLEGAN CANTANDO BORRACHOS -ya se habia empezado a tranquilizar un poco pero esque esos dos sacan de quisio hasta a la abuelita mas dulce -ahora vallan a acostarse y mañana las explicaciones

sasuke:claroo

naruto :adios

sakura tambien penso que debia dormir aunque sea un poco sabia que mañana seria un dia largoo

al otro dia

bueno si quieren saber mas pongan por lo menos 3 review y subo la contii mañana


	2. Chapter 2 dolores

Les voy a poner unas cositas que me faltaron poner en el capi anterior ok

-(_pensamientos de los personajes)-_

_-(_mis pensamientos)

-CUANDO GRITAN-

Ya eso no mas ahora si el capi

**Capi2: dolor de cabeza y un nuevo miembro en la familia **

Al otro día

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Sakura recién se había despertado se iba a poner la ropa del día anterior que la había dejado en un armario que había en la habitación pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio todas sus cosas allí .Tomo una mini falda de jeans y una polera negra con mangas cortas salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver donde se encontraba Mikoto pero no la encontró así que se dirigió a una sala donde se escuchaban voces ,cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con mikoto y fugaku tomando desayuno

Mikoto: ¿ah sakura veo que despertaste, como dormiste anoche?

Sakura: mmm… dormí bien gracias

Fugaku: ¿ya debiste ver tu ropa no?

Sakura: si muchas gracias por traerlas

Mikoto: no hay de que, pero ven y siéntate a desayunar

Sakura se sentó y comenzaron a hablar cosas triviales

Mikoto: valla se nos paso rápido el tiempo –dijo mirando su reloj

Fugaku: cierto, sakura tenemos que hacer unos trámites y luego ir al trabajo

Mikoto: no te preocupes pronto se levantaran nuestros hijos y estarán solos para conocerse mejor

Sakura: está bien (_me quedare en esta casa tan grande y por lo que vi anoche no creo que esos chicos se levanten pronto inner: yo solo espero que se levante ese moreno era tan guapo. Deja de decir esas cosas inner se te cae la baba y ni siquiera lo conocemos inner: pero parecen bastante simpáticos .eso creo solo espero llevarme bien con ellos)_

Mikoto:ya es hora sakura nos vamos cuídate y dile a los chicos que te muestren la casa

Sakura: ok

Los dos salieron de la casa y se fueron, sakura que no sabía que hacer fue a dar un vuelta a el "pequeño jardín" (nótese mi ironía_)_ dando vueltas llego a un tipo de mini laguna muy bonita con arboles a su alrededor tuvo un recuerdo de cuando era niña y sus padres la llevaban a una laguna muy hermosa empezaron a brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos y volvió a llorar como lo había hecho el día anterior en el hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se encontraba un moreno despertándose con un gran dolor de cabeza

Sasuke: auch –dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos y saliendo de la cama –nunca mas tomo tantos tragos diferentes con el dobe

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de al frente y abrió la puerta de golpe

Sasuke: AHH DOBE DESPIERTA –dijo tirándole una almohada en la cabeza

Naruto: que ,que –dijo levantándose de golpe y tomándose la cabeza – a mi cabeza me duele mucho T.T

Sasuke: no eres el único, ahora vístete y agradece que parece que mama salió con papa

Naruto: gracias a dios si no nos hubiesen dado unos de esos sermones…

Sasuke:ni que me lo digas ¿te acuerdas de la ultima vez?

Naruto: como no si nos castigaron sin radio ni tele y sin el notebook por un mes

Sasuke: y nos tuvieron sentados escuchando sus cermones por más de 2 horas

Naruto: ahh mi cabeza- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor –mejor me doy una ducha con agua fría

Sasuke: yo hare lo mismo

Y se fue hacia su habitación se dio una ducha y se puso lo primero que encontró, fue hacia la cocina y hay ya estaba naruto tomando una bebida el se preparo un café y se lo tomo enseguida

Sasuke: dobe me voy a dar una vuelta aun me duele la cabeza

Naruto: ok yo dormiré un poco mas

Sasuke: está bien

Se fue y se acosto a la sombra de un árbol estaba tan relajado hasta que escucho un ruido raro

Sasuke:( _es como un sollozo, mejor voy a ver quién es)_-camino asía la mini laguna y vio a una chica de cabello rosa era como de su edad, estaba llorando. Se dirigió hacia ella ,cuando ya estuvo a su lado se sento y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombre de ella -¿estas bien?

Ella solo por impulso se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo ,el con un poco de dificultad le correspondió

Sakura:-se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separo enseguida roja como un tomate-lo-lo siento mucho –dijo con mucho nerviosismo

Sasuke: hmp –dijo arreglándose la ropa-¿estas bien?

Sakura: si-dijo desviando su mirada

Sasuke: hmp …-sintio que ella no quería hablar de eso -y ahora ¿Quién eres?

Sakura: ah cierto soy sakura haruno-dijo secándose las lagrimas con la mano-vivire aquí hasta que mi madre se recupere mis padrinos son Mikoto y Fugaku, tú debes ser ¿naruto o sasuke?

Sasuke: ahmp yo soy sasuke uchiha-dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que ella lo hiciera también

Sakura: gracias-dijo tomandole la mano y parándose-espero que nos llevemos bien

Sasuke: si como sea –dijo con su tono frio de siempre

Sakura:(_valla es totalmente distinto a como lo era anoche )_

Sasuke: vamos a casa

Sakura: claro

El camino no tuvo contratiempos y cuando llegaron pudieron ver a el chico rubio durmiendo en el sillón roncando diciendo entre sueños- quiero ramen ,, jajaj sasuke dobe , -

A sasuke se le habían aparecido varias venita en la cabeza pero el rubio seguía –y sigo siendo el rey jeje-sasuke que ya se había enojado tomo un almohadón y lo golpeo en la cara con tal fuerza que el sillón se dio vuelta

Naruto: ¿QUE TE PASA TEME ,POR QUE HISISTE ESO?-dijo enfurecido

Sasuke: ¿QUE PORQUE ISE ESO? ESTABAS DICIENDO QUE ERA UN DOBE

Naruto: a era eso pero ¿sabes, deberías aceptar la realidad?

Sasuke:¬¬ baka

Sakura que había mirado la escena sin pronunciar palabra tenia una gota estilo anime en la nuca

Sakura:(_son peores que los niños chicos)_ejem ejem –dijo imitando toser

Sasuke: hmp dobe ella es sakura y vivirá con nosotros es la ahijada de papa y mama

Naruto:! hola sakura-chan soy naruto uzumaki el mejor futbolista del mundo¡-dijo haciendo la pose de gay sensei

Sasuke: si como no¬¬ y yo soy el nerd numero uno de la escuela

Sakura:jajaja son muy graciosos

Naruto:te mostraremos la casa

Naruto prácticamente arrastro a sasuke para que los acompañara pero alfin terminaron de mostrarle la casa

Sasuke: será mejor que salgamos a alguna parte

Sakura: ¿Por qué sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:no quiero estar aquí cuando mama llegue

Naruto: ni yo tampoco de seguro papa nos castiga

Sakura:aa

Sasuke: ¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina hace bastante calor?

Naruto! GENIAL Y DESPUES A COMER RAMEN ¡ -dijo muy emocionado-sakura-chan vienes ¿cierto?

Sakura: emm claro-dijo algo dudosa

Sasuke: llamare a hinata, ino, neji tu llama al resto

Naruto: esta bien voy

La hora en la que habían quedado ya se acercaba y los chicos decidieron irse para el lugar de encuentro

El próximo capi se trata de cuando los demas chicos conocen a sakura se llama "en la piscina y mas amigos"

olaH muchas gracias por los review y iia saben 3 reviews mas ii lo subo mañana ii xauu un kiss


	3. la piscina y nuevos amigos

Cap.3: la piscina y nuevos amigos El camino a la piscina para los tres chicos fue tranquilo uno que otros contratiempos como que se encontraron con las fans de sasuke y sakura se molesto sin saber porque, tambiИn naruto le piso la cola sin querer a un gato y este se le tiro encima y le rasguЯo la cara sakura rio por lo bajo ya que todavМa no tenМan tanta confianza pero lo que es sasuke se rio a carcajadas durante todo el camino .Al llegar vieron que todos ya estaban ahМ ten-ten ,ino ,hinata ,temari, kiba , neji , y shikamaru.

Naruto: ║!hola a todos║║- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: que tal √dijo con su tono de indiferencia

Ino: hola mi amorcito √dijo colgАndose de el cuello del moreno y dАndole un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke: hmp ╛╛

Hinata:hola naruto-kun, sasuke-kun √ dijo jugueteando con sus dedos

Kiba/neji: hola

Temari: hola chicos

Shicamaru _: hola

Naruto. Ella es sakura haruno

Sasuke: la ahijada de nuestros padres

Naruto: ahora vive con nosotros

Sakura: un gusto (esa chica© serА la novia de sasuke?)a todos √dijo regalando una hermosa sonrisa

Temari: hola, yo soy temari no sabaku ,ella es hinata hyuga ,el neji hyuga , shicamaru nara, kiba inuzuka , tenten amma , y ella es ino yamanaka

Todos: hola

Sasuke: ok,entramos o no?

Naruto: claro

Cuando entraron habМa una piscina bastante grande y alrededor habМa unos Аrboles y pasto las chicas incluida sakura se quitaron la ropa quedando con sus bikinis ,sakura llevaba uno rosa con verde de dos partes , hinata llevaba uno azul marino con blanco la parte de arriba era tipo polera

,tenten llevaba uno negro con blanco de dos partes ,ino uno violeta tambiИn de dos partes y temari uno rojo de dos partes en cambio los chicos todos ivan con pantalones cortos sasuke con unos negros con detalles rojos a un lado del pantalones , el de naruto era naranjo con detalles en azules ,el de kiba celeste con detalles negros ,el de neji plomo con detalles negros y shikamaru con unos verdes con detalles en el mismo tono pero mАs oscuro las chicas se metieron al agua lentamente por que estaba helada , shikamaru y neji se estiraron en la hierva a descansar y naruto sasuke y kiba fueron corriendo a tirarse a la piscina cuando ivan llegando sasuke y kiba se tiraron con una bombita de agua salpicando a las5 chicas pero naruto cuando iva a llegar a la piscina se resbalo y cayС de cabeza .

Naruto: eso dolio ,de veras

Sasuke: eso te pasa por baka √ dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como decepcionado

Kiba: miren chicos pusieron un trampolМn ©vamos?

Sasu/Naru:claro

Los tres fueron corriendo y primero se tiro kiba que callo al agua bien luego sasuke hizo un piquero impresionante pero cuando iba naruto se resbalo y callo afuera de la piscina

Todos- hinata y shikamaru(el ultimo porque estaba durmiendo XD): jajajaja

Naruto: gracias por preocuparse ╛╛

Hinata: yo, yo si me preocupe √ dijo jugueteando con los dedos y sonrojАndose -©estas bien ,naruto-kun?

Naruto: si estoy bien muchas gracias por preocuparte hinata-chan- dijo tirАndose a la piscina y abrazandola provocando que esta se ponga mАs roja que un tomate

La verdad todos se habМan dado cuenta que hinata estaba enamorada de naruto excepto el .

DespuИs de eso no hubo nuevos contratiempos y todos se hicieron muy buenos amigos de sakura ella se divertio mucho y eso hizo que se olvidara un rato de sus padres luego se salieron de la piscina y fueron a almorzar

Tenten: ok yo quiero almorzar pizza ©alguien mas?

Todos √naruto: yo

Naruto: yo quiero ramen

Sasuke: dobe a veces hay que cambiar la rutina ╛╛

Naruto: pues yo no quiero

Neji: este no cambia╛╛

DespuИs de eso se dirijieron al local de comida rАpida y naruto y kiba empezaron una guerra de comida que se les siguio sasuke , shikamaru ,y temari. Luego cada uno se fue a su casa

Al llegar a casa naruto se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse ramen instantАneo y sasuke y sakura se fueron a la sala de estar a ver televisiСn ya que sus padres aun no llegavan ,estaban en un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que sakura rompiС el silencio

Sakura: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: ©ino es tu novia? Sasuke: mm, ©porque la pregunta?

Sakura: solo por curiosidad

Sasuke: ah, ino no es mi novia hace una semana que estoy soltero

Sakura: ah ya veo (bien sasuke-kun no tiene novia √inner :ahora tenemos una oportunidad con sasuke-sexi-kun - ) ©y quiИn era tu novia?

Sasuke: haces demasiadas preguntas ©no crees? Pero era √ se puso una mano en el mentСn y grito-OYE DOBE ©QUIEN ERA MI NOVIA DE LA SEMANA PASADA?

Naruto:CREO QUE ERA KIMIKO-CHAN-le respondiС gritando ya que estaba en la cocina

Sakura: no puede ser que ni siquiera te acuerdes del nombre de tu ex novia

Sasuke: ©y si es asi que?

Sakura: eres un mujeriego √dijo levantАndose del sillСn y yИndose a su habitaciСn pero antes sasuke le dijo algo

Sasuke: cree lo que quieras √en ese momento entra naruto

Naruto: ©QuИ paso teme escuche un portazo?

Sasuke: sakura dijo que como era posible que yo ni siquiera me acordara del nombre de mi ex y que era un mujeriego

Naruto: valla es un poco sensible

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AquМ termino el capi y xfa pongan reviews

Notas finales del capМtulo:  
no se cuando ponga la conti x k iia termino el fin de semana pero mientras mas review mas pronto

iia xaoo un kiss 


	4. Chapter 4

en este capi sasuke canta pero no esta borracho XD iia muxas gracias por el review y disculpen si me demore mucho espero que les guste este capi iia

Cap4 : un triste recuerdo ,una triste canción

-es un poco sensible ¿no teme?-dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-¿sensible? ,que va es una molestia –dijo sasuke cambiando de canal

En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse y las voces de mikoto y fugaku

-te-teme- logro decir naruto a sasuke –fue un gusto conocerte- dijo extendiendo la mano

-demás que nos encontramos en el infierno-dijo dándole la mano a naruto

En eso entran mikoto y fugaku bastante serios mikoto solo dice-llamen a sakura y bajen al comedor-los dos chicos salieron corriendo a buscar a sakura

Toc-toc (se supone que es el sonido de cuando golpean la puerta n_nU)

-¿que necesitan chicos? – dijo la pelirrosa al verlos ahí

-mamá y papá quieren que bajemos al comedor –dijo naruto mostrando su sonrisa zorruna

-a ok vamos- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de su habitación camino a el comedor con los dos chicos siguiéndola

Al llegar solo vieron a Mikoto sentada en la gran mesa

-chicos, Fugaku tuvo que volver al trabajo pero yo necesito hablar con ustedes –dijo con una cara bastante seria-sakura, el funeral de tu padre será mañana ya hemos arreglado todo

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y la volteo para que no vieran una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla pero la seco con la manga de su sueter

-_ya veo por eso la encontré llorando, esto me recuerda cuando…-_el moreno no termino sus pensamientos por que el rubio hablo

-sakura-chan yo y sasuke lo sentimos mucho, de veras –el nombro a sasuke también porque sabe que el no es de muchas palabras

-también sakura, fui a ver a tu madre y no ha tenido mejoras y por tu bien creo que no deberías visitarla hasta dentro de unos días –dijo Mikoto con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza –me puedo retirar no me siento bien –

-claro, ve a descansar- dijo mikoto

Cuando sakura ya no se veía cambio su cara a una enfurecida y miro a los dos chicos

-no crean que me olvide del incidente de ayer –dijo con una voz que casi los hizo llorar de miedo

-de de que incidente hablas mamá- dijo con bastante miedo

-yo no recuerdo ningún incidente de ayer- dijo sasuke bastante tranquilo pero por dentro muriéndose del miedo

--Y TIENEN EL DESCARO DE NEGARLO A SUS HABITACIONES Y NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA NINGUNAS DE ESAS FIESTAS, ES MAS Y SIN COMPUTADOR Y TELEVISION POR 2 MESES ¿OK?-dijo gritando enfurecida

-O.O ok-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a la habitación del moreno

-gracias a dios no estaba papá –dijo el rubio tirándose en la cama de su hermano

-sí, oye se me acaba de ocurrir una canción –dijo el moreno sacando una guitarra de su armario

-espero que sea buena, teme-

Sasuke empezó con un pequeño solo de guitarra

Con sakura

Ella estaba llorando en su cama hasta que escucha un melódico sonido de guitarra deside ver de que se trataba .cuando salió de su habitación se dirigió hacia donde venia la música la puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada completamente haci que vio desde hay mismo

-Se que está en algún lugar mejor

Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo

Quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

Mi voluntad también murió

Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,

Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad

Naruto cambio su semblante alegre a uno serio más bien triste pero sasuke siguió

-Se que ella se siente mejor

Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo

El utilizar un medio y llegar

A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y

Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

mi esperanza se murió

La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual

Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará

-_canta muy bien inner: en serio será un mujeriego pero sigo creyendo que me enamore_

_-_Me debería de acordar,

debo yo recordar,

y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,

Así como le hago yo

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí,

pero ella no escogió

Soy un simple amante loco, yo

he aprendido mi lección

Sé que está en algún lugar mejor

Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo

Quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

Mi voluntad también murió

La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras

Yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más

-mierda pensé que lo habías superado- dijo un naruto algo triste 

-lo del padre de esa chica me hizo recordar –dijo el moreno con la voz triste

-_de que hablan no entiendo nada –_

Después de eso sakura se fue a su habitación y sasuke siguió hablando con Naruto

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

aqui termino el capi

¿a quien esta dedicada esa cancion ?

¿por que sera mejor que sakura no viisite a su madre por un tiempo?

¿´por que naruto se puso tan serio al escuchar la cancion ?

casi todas las respuestas en el proximo capii no se lo pierdan

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

dejen reviews porfa o si no no la sigo ¬¬

pero espero k les alla gustado el capi ii gracias poe leer

xauu

un kiss a todos


	5. Chapter 5el triste pasado de sasuke

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

este capi es un poco triste pero ojala que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen por la demora

iia aqui va el capi

**Cap.5: el duro pasado de sasuke…**

Después de eso sakura prefirió irse a su habitación a dormir porque el siguiente día iba a ser un poco cansador. En cambio los dos chicos tuvieron una conversación bastante cansadora y triste luego de eso naruto se fue a s habitación y dejo a un sasuke muy pensativo.

**Al otro día**

Todos en la casa uchiha se estaban preparando para el ir al funeral todos de negro .Sakura llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, en cambio el resto llevaba solo una rosa blanca excepto sasuke que llevaba una blanca y una negra

En el cementerio había mucha gente que fue al funeral de el padre de sakura cada una iva dejando una flor en el ataúd sasuke también lo hizo pero solo dejo la blanca cosa que llamo mucho la atención de sakura ella había preparado unas palabras para el funeral

-primero que nada les quería dar las gracias por estar aquí .Mi padre era una persona muy alegre ,bondadosa ,buena…-en eso sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos –cuando alguien necesitaba algo ,el estaba ahí apoyándolo el era el mejor padre y esposo que pudiera existir-ahora las lagrimas le corrian por las mejillas –ahora que el destino hizo que pasara ese fatal accidente el esta en un lugar mejor donde no hay abuso ,pero como decía el " todo pasa por algo ¿no?, gracias –dijo yendo donde mikoto pero se dio cuenta de que sasuke se iba de ese lugar y después de un momento naruto lo seguía

--eh disculpe ¿puedo ir a dar un paseo ?no me siento muy bien –dijo sakura

-claro ve tranquila- dijo mikoto

Sakura camino en la dirección en que habían ido los chicos después de caminar un rato vio a sasuke arrodillado a la orilla de un pequeño rio y a naruto observándolo detrás de un árbol y decidió dirigirse hacia naruto

-hey naruto- dijo casi susurrando para que sasuke no la escuchara

-aa sakura-chan ¿que haces aquí? –dijo con una voz un poco mas apagada

-es que te vi y ¿Qué le pasa a sasuke?- dijo mirando a sasuke que ahora estaba sentado a la orillas del rio aun con la rosa en la mano

-el… vino a verla –

-¿a quien?-

-mejor te cuento la historia –

-bueno-

-a los 13 años sasuke se enamoro de una amiga nuestra y ella de el-

Con sasuke

-aun recuerdo ese dia tsuki-

Flash back

Sasuke tenia 13 años cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de una de sus amigas, haci que decidió declararse

-Em. tsuki puedo hablar contigo –ahora mirando a los demás-a solas

-claro sasuke-kun-se dirijieron a una plaza de allí cerca y..

-¿que querías decirme sasuke-kun?-

-yo… tu… yo…megustasmucho-dijo tan rápido que tsuki no pudo entender

-disculpa, sasuke-kun no te entendí-n nU

-lo que yo te quería decir es que me gustas mucho-dijo poniendo sus dos manos en la nuca y dando vuelta su cabeza para que ella no viera su sonrojo

-^ ^¿ en serio sasuke-kun?

-si-

En ese momento ella se le tira encima y lo besa –tu también me gustas mucho sasuke-kun-

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-es lo que mas e soñado-en ese momento es sasuke quien la besa

Fin flash back

Con naruto

-Fueron novios durante mucho tiempo, el vivía por ella y ella por el nunca tuvieron una discusión, siempre estuvieron juntos muy felices –naruto hizo una pausa como recordando -a los 14, aun seguían así se amaban como el primer día .Un día de verano fueron a pasear al cerro, andaban en bicicleta al regreso se les cruzo un camión y los atropello sasuke solo tuvo unas heridas superficiales pero ella…-

-que le paso a ella-dijo sakura que estaba muy interesada

-ella…-corrio la cabeza apretando los puños muy fuertemente- ella… murió

-O.O pobre…-sakura no cavia en su sorpresa eso era muy fuerte

Con sasuke

-ese día…lo siento...Fue mi culpa

Flash back

Se podía ver una pareja muy contenta ivan andando en bicicletas tomados de la mano cuando se venían a sus casas en una vuelta doblaron y venia un camión a toda prisa que los atropello de frente

Sasuke solo recuerda haber visto a tsuki en el suelo con un charco de sangre que la rodeaba

-!!TSUKI ¡¡-despues de eso vio todo negro

Fin flash back

Con naruto

-sasuke se echo la culpa, y los padres de ella también le echaron la culpa

Con sasuke

-ese fue el peor día de mi vida –

Flash back

Sasuke llevaba inconsciente dos días hasta que…

-TSUKI-grito llamando la atención de el rubio que estaba en esos momentos con el

-sasuke- naruto corrió hasta la cama y lo abrazo

-naruto… ¿donde esta? ¿Como esta?-preguntaba desesperado a su hermano

-no lo se sus padres no nos han dicho nada

-mierda, -dijo tomando la cabeza con las dos manos-necesito verla, fue mi culpa

-no fue tu culpa, mejor llamare al doctor, papá mamá y itachi están en la cafetería también los llamare-

A los pocos minutos llegaron todos perola imagen los impresiono, la ropa de el hospital estaba tirada por todas parte y sasuke no se encontraba, naruto salió corriendo al saber donde podría haber ido sasuke .

Sasuke al llegar a su destino toco la puerta y vio salir a la madre de tsuki no con muy buena cara

-¿Qué haces aquí niño? , todo fue tu culpa vete- dijo ella llorando

-quiero saber como esta porfavor- dijo un sasuke muy desesperado}

-ella –pero fue interrumpida por su esposo que dijo- ella murió

Al oir eso sasuke salió corriendo pero en el camino se encontró a naruto que se sorprendió al verlo llorando

-naruto, ella, ella murió-

-mierda, tranquilo- dijo abrazándolo mientras el seguía llorando

Fin flash back

Con naruto

- después de eso sasuke se volvió un chico mas serio y frio yo pensé que lo había superado pero veo que no

-pobre por eso su manera de ser- dijo mirando con tristeza a sasuke que dejaba la rosa en el rio- pero ¿por que no deja la rosa en la tumba de ella?

-sus padres nunca nos dijeron donde la enterraron y se fueron a vivir a otro país-

-ya veo-

-pero ¿tu como estas sakura-chan?-dijo con una de sus mayores sonrisas

-yo, estoy bien mi padre ahora esta en un lugar mejor-

-que bueno-

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

ojala les haya gustado

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

como se devieron dar cuenta sasuke le dedico la cancion a tsuki y por cierto se llamaba los malaventurados no lloran de panda iia si kieren contii pongan artos reviews k me animan a seguir xfa

iia xaoo


End file.
